Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical laminate and a display device including the optical laminate.
Description of the Related Art
Various members including display elements such as organic EL elements and liquid crystal cells and optical films such as polarizing plates are used in display devices (FPD: flat panel displays) such as organic EL display devices and liquid crystal display devices. Organic EL compounds and liquid crystal compounds to be used in these members tend to give rise to a problem concerning deteriorations caused by ultraviolet rays (UV) because these compounds are organic compounds. Measures are taken such as addition of a UV absorber to a protection film of a polarizing plate used in display devices to solve such a problem. For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2006-308936) discloses a polarizing plate added with a UV absorber which has excellent ability of absorbing ultraviolet rays having a wavelength of 370 nm or less but is reduced in absorption of visible light having a wavelength of 400 nm or more to avoid an adverse influence on liquid crystal displays.
Also, optical films provided with no protection film are known in recent years with development of thinner display devices. In optical films like those mentioned above, components that have been added so far to protection films must be added to separate members. For example, there is an idea that a UV absorption function is imparted to a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer to be laminated on an optical film. Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2008-56859) discloses a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet in which a UV absorbable resin composition synthesized from a monomer mixture containing a UV absorbing monomer is applied to one surface of the substrate thereof.